Vampyro
Vampyro is the Satanitrix's DNA sample of a corrupted Pyronite from Pyros. Powers Vampyro has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches and also can breathe fire like a dragon. He can even absorb fire. Vampyro's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or a road. Vampyro can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. When Vampyro had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point called "supernova-hot" and the heat is so extreme that it flash vaporizes water and destroyes a large portion of a cave. Vampyro has wings that grants him the ability of natural flight, unlike other Pyronites. When infected with a cold, Vampyro's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Since he is made of fire, Vampyro is fireproof, heat resistant, and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Vampyro is one of Katelyn's most versatile aliens, as he's been proven to be useful in almost any situation. Vampyro is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock n place of flight. Vampyro has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards.He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed with no damage. Vampyro can swim and use his winges underwater, but his temperature is at a very low intensity. Like a Vampire of myth, Vampyro can sink her fangs into living things to drink blood at least once every month. Vampyro's hands also have claws sharp enough to slice brought reinforced steel Attacks *'Fire Tornado': Closes his wings and spins forming a tornado and then throws the tornado at his target by opening his wings. *'Fire Shot': Throws fire balls from hands. *''Flamethrower'': Uses a powerful flame blast that he produces out of his mouth. *'Burning Touch': Holds his target next of his body closing his wings and over-heats his target, it may cause dangerous burning wounds. *'Hot Bite': Bites his victim and drains his victims blood or life source burning the bitten area. *'Fireworks': Makes a localized explosion. Weakness Mainly water, large amounts of water can extinguish his fire for some time, same thing happens with some fire-extinguishing materials. He can’t lower his body temperature very easily, so normally when he wants to be less hot, he normally gets even hotter. Trivia * He’s a great friend of the Pisccis Volann nicknamed Goblin Shark. * His mutations made him be nearly addicted to blood, so he may drink blood at least once every month from any kind of living creature to live. *Vampyro's name is a portmanteau of "Vampire" and "Pyro". Category:Villains Category:Pyronites Category:Adepts of Darkness Category:Aliens